


[TTS Podfic] Not a Sociopath

by TTSPodfiks



Series: [Podfic/TTS Podfics] The Things They Are Not [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non Canonical, Past Drug Use, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, TTSPodfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: It hurts each time his lover calls himself a sociopath so John does his research. Sherlock is not a sociopath. He sets out to prove it to the detective.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: [Podfic/TTS Podfics] The Things They Are Not [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[TTS Podfic] Not a Sociopath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not a Sociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720253) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 



Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zhu07a2mjdu6kof/not-a-sociopath.mp3/file). 8.95MB

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic you would like me to convert, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen.


End file.
